


Letters to my princess.

by alcoholinspired



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26219902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alcoholinspired/pseuds/alcoholinspired
Summary: Five letters from Alexander Cousland to his daughter.
Relationships: Anora Mac Tir/Male Warden, Male Cousland/Anora Mac Tir
Kudos: 7





	Letters to my princess.

_ My baby princess, _

_ I feel so much having to travel so soon, but I have a duty with the Wardens I cannot deny. _

_ I'll bring you here next year, Amaranthine is a big trading hub, short only of Denerim. There are so many beautiful and odd things you can only find here. It'll be good and fun when you discover it. _

_ When I get back home, we'll continue to train swordfight. Everything I have learned will be yours. Keep on training. _

_ Keep Ser Pounce out of the kitchen, he's getting fat. _

_ I'll bring you some paragon runes, they are pretty, you'll love them. _

_ I love you my little princess, with all my heart. _

_ Yours always, _

_ A. _

* * *

_ My little princess, _

_ I received your drawing, it's so beautiful, I'm proud of you. I'll keep it with me as I travel. _

_ I'm far away from home, I cannot say where. There are so many beautiful things in this world, strange flowers, colorful birds, graceful animals and curious places. There are many things worth seeing everywhere. Hopefully, one day I can show them all to you. _

_ I miss you greatly. I miss telling my stories until you sleep, I miss braiding your hair, I miss walking around with you on my shoulders. _

_ Always in my thoughts, _

_ A. _

* * *

_ My young princess, _

_ You're growing up so fast! I miss when you were a little baby and I could carry you around the Castle and talk you to sleep. _

_ Has your mother told you about how I often carried you in my arms in the throne room? When you were awake, you would look everywhere as if it was a big play, sometimes you would try to repeat the words or laugh. Other times you bawled and we would interrupt everything to see what you needed. Your mother is too proud to admit it, but she was immensely jealous of it. When it was too much, she would be the one carrying you instead. I swear by my name that she shone just as much as the gold of the crown while she proudly held you. _

_ I found a very beautiful fabric, the most beautiful I've ever seen. It will become a gorgeous dress for you, it matches you perfectly. I'll bring it with me as I return. Bought an exquisite jewelry for your mother, do not tell her. _

_ You'll always be my baby princess, I promise to not embarrass you. Much. _

_ Love you, _

_ A. _

* * *

_ My princess, _

_ I told you would become a great dual wielder, you have the dedication to learn and hone your skills. You fight with the ferocity of a battle maiden, like my mother once was, as her mother before her. _

_ You looked splendid with the armor your mother commissioned for you, fit for a queen, the best one Ferelden will have. _

_ I wait expectantly to take you with me and fight side by side, the future Queen of Ferelden must know her way around the combat field as much as her way around the palace, if not more. _

_ It was an honor to pass the Cousland's sword to you. Wear its legacy proudly. _

_ I love you my daughter, since your first kick. _

_ Always with you, _

_ A. _

* * *

_ My daughter, _

_ My time is ending, when you receive this letter I'll be gone to my Calling, the last of the Wardens duties. I won't come back. _

_ I send with this letter my best equipment, they are unique and served me greatly through all those years. There's no one else I want to have them other than you.  _

_ I'm so sorry I won't be there to see you become Queen, that I won't be able to support you thoroughly. I'm sorry I won't see you mary, that I'll not cradle your babies as I did with you. _

_ I'm so proud of who you have become, I'm proud to be your father, it's my greatest joy. _

_ I want you to reign gloriously, to be the best Queen Ferelden ever had. I want you to love and be loved in return. I want you to live long and live the most of each moment. _

_ I love you, my princess, more than anything else in this world and the others. More than I ever thought I was capable of. _

_ Yours always, _

_ A. _


End file.
